


KBTBB: Their Daughter's First Boyfriend & Breakup

by ZaizenAkiyoshi



Series: Kissed by The Baddest Bidder Headcanons [1]
Category: Voltage Inc - Fandom, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaizenAkiyoshi/pseuds/ZaizenAkiyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon/reaction of the guys from Kissed By The Baddest Bidder when their teenage daughter gets their first boyfriend, followed by their first breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KBTBB: Their Daughter's First Boyfriend & Breakup

**The Boyfriend:**

**Eisuke:**  Strict. Eisuke would not accept that his daughter has a boyfriend. Despite her being 17, she is way too young to be dating. Eisuke would set early curfews and strict rules and boundaries, and God forbid his daughter if she missed curfew. He knows he’s being unreasonable, and he’s realised that his daughter’s boyfriend is near perfect, but he’ll still try and find the smallest flaw. He won’t be quite standoffish, but just cold and distance toward the boyfriend, making it very clear that he thinks that nobody is good enough for his daughter. Eisuke would seriously consider hiring a private investigator to run a background check on the guy. Just to make sure.

 **Soryu:**  Aggressive. He can’t exactly threaten the boyfriend with a gun, so he actively puts his full scary face into action. He would take the boyfriend aside and warn him that he better take good care of his daughter, and that if he makes her cry then he’d better run. He wouldn’t follow through on the threat though, because that would upset his daughter and MC. For the first few dates, Soryu sending Inui to spy, demanding hourly updates on what’s going on. He knows it’s pathetic, but he only wants to protect his princess.

 **Baba:**  Distraught. Though he wouldn’t show it. He would get along well with her boyfriend, who is invited to the family home at any time. He would genuinely like him and think he’s a great guy. When he becomes of age, Baba would take him for drinks. He would treat the boyfriend like the son he never had. It’s only at night, as he looks through her childhood pictures, he lets out his true emotion. She’s growing up too fast. He drinks as he realises that one day, somebody, perhaps even her first boyfriend, will take his place as the most important man in her life.

 **Ota:** Two faced. Ota would get on well with his daughter’s boyfriend. Conversation would be easy and flowing between the two. The boyfriend would be invited to the family home, and Ota and the boyfriend would have a seemingly healthy relationship. But underneath the surface, Ota is just waiting for him to screw up. If the boyfriend says one thing wrong, even the simplest comment, Ota would give him the iciest glare and would treat him coldly and harshly for the rest of the evening. He might even throw him out. However, the next time he sees him, Ota will be back to his cheery, friendly self. He is constantly judging his daughter’s boyfriend.

 **Mamoru:**  Unsure. He does’t know what to do, or what to say. He tries to make small talk whenever the boyfriend is at their house, but he ends up looking like a bumbling father. He doesn’t want to embarrass his daughter, so he tries to distance himself a little bit. Though giving his daughter privacy, he makes it clear to her that he’s always there if she needs his help. Mamo would consider using the police database to run a criminal record check on the boyfriend, and his immediate family, but decides against it after MC told him that was too overbearing.

 

**The Breakup:**

**Eisuke:** No doubt about it, Eisuke would be pissed. How dare this guy break his daughter’s heart. How dare he mess her around. That son of a bitch better not have taken what he wanted and left her soon after. Eisuke would think of revenge. He could sink the boy’s father’s business. He’s got the money, and the contacts to do it. He could ruin him and his family. However, when his daughter runs into his arm, sobbing uncontrollably, all passion leaves him. He feels empty and hollow. Getting revenge won’t make his daughter any happier, but his cuddles might, and so he holds her. Eisuke never approved of her boyfriend, so he doesn’t say anything, because it may sound like “I told you so”. He gently rubs her back, not caring that his best shirt was getting stained with tears and snot. He asks MC to be the one who talks to their daughter about her feelings, but every night, without fail, Eisuke asks MC about his daughter. He doesn’t sleep well until she’s happy again.

 **Soryu:** Soryu has had many injuries in his life, but none of them had hurt him as much as seeing his daughter wail into MC’s chest. Soryu takes out his gun and removes a bullet from the barrel. He quickly scribbles upon it, and passes it to his daughter. “A is a bullet with his name on it”. He knows his daughter won’t want the boyfriend dead, but Soryu would at least scare the living shit out of him if his daughter asked him to. Soryu’s daughter looks at the bullet, then at him and laughs through her sobs. Soryu smiles and he pulls his princess into his arms, where she thanks him, saying that she couldn’t ask for a better father. Soryu squeezes her tightly in response. He then pushes the hair from her face before drying her eyes, "Hey, how about we have some omelettes?"

 **Baba:** Part of him wants to be happy that he has his daughter back to himself, but when he looks at her sad eyes, he can’t help but feel sorrow. When she came to him after it happened, he held her close, “He’s robbed your smile. I guess I’ll have to steal it back for you”. Baba would shower her with compliments every day, telling her she is as radiant as the sun. He’ll take her shopping, watch films with her, even let her give him a make-over “You can braid my hair!” Baba will do anything to see her smile again. He finally succeeds when he gives her a heart-shaped locket, with a message inside, “while your heart is healing, you can use mine”. His daughter laughs at him and rolls her eyes. She calls him a crazy old romantic. He doesn't mind being called names because she’s finally getting back to her cheery, yet sassy, self.

 **Ota:** When he sees his daughter crying on the couch, and watching sitcoms, his heart shatters. She looks like a lost puppy. He brings ice-cream and sits under the blanket with her. She curls up to Ota, using him as a pillow. Ota gently strokes her head and plays with her hair. He does this every day until she feels better. Ota seeks revenge on the boy who did this his daghter: he wouldn’t beat the boyfriend, but he would seek to emotionally damage, even humiliate, him. When not with his daughter, Ota spends a lot of time in his studio. The painting he’s been working on is revealed at an exhibition: it’s his first dark work, depicting scenes of castration. The caption under the picture reads: Dedicated to the bastard who broke her heart.

 **Mamoru:** Not wanting to say anything wrong, Mamo would continue to keep his distance. On the night it happened, he would insist that MC be the one to comfort their daughter, as he doesn’t understand women that well. It pains him to know that she is crying in the next room, but he’s sure MC can handle it. The next morning, Mamo takes breakfast to his daughter’s room. He feels a lump in his throat when he sees her red puffy eyes. He gently reminds her that he’ll always be there for her if she wants to talk. He kisses her on the forehead and turns to leave the bedroom, but stops when she calls out to him. He spends the rest of the day curled up in the duvet with her. He her funny stories about her uncles in the penthouse suite, and about stupid criminal’s he’s caught. After a few hours, she finally smiles, “You look beautiful when you smile, sweetheart”

 


End file.
